


The Fridge At 221B

by WhatIfIAmInsane



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, believe me this is the product of wine and nothing to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIfIAmInsane/pseuds/WhatIfIAmInsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could the fridge door at 221B look like? This is my take on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fridge At 221B

 


End file.
